Sunny Day
Story starts off at Gwen's house. Gwen is coming home from school and enters her house. Gwen is suddenly surrounded by a ball of mana. The ball then gets smaller and smaller. Gwen then faints from lack of oxygen. Sunny then appears from behind the door dressed as Gwen. "Now Muscles is mine!" Sunny shouts. Sunny changes Gwen's clothes and paints her hair black. Sunny then calls Verdona and says "Sunny just attacked me! I need help!" Grandma Verdonna soon arrives and take Gwen who is dressed as Sunny to Anodyne. Kevin and Ben soon arrive and ask Sunny if she is alright. They think Sunny is Gwen! Kevin and Sunny soon leave to go on a date. Ben decides to walk home. Ben transforms into Wildmutt. WIldmutt is about to run off but he stops. He smells Sunny is still in the area and he does not smell Gwen's scent. Wildmutt roars out in anger and chases Kevin's car to try to stop him. Sunny notices this and tells Kevin to stop the car. Kevin does so and Sunny puts Kevin to sleep! "I'm going to have to kill you! Sorry Ben!" Sunny shouts. Wildmutt tries to go ultimate but realizes that he can't go ultimate with the new omnitrix. Wildmutt instead transforms into Chromastone. "You can't beat me with my kind of powers!" Chromastone shouts. "Oh really?" Sunny picks up a truck with her hair like tentacles and tosses it at Chromastone. "Oh truck!" Chromastone flies into the sky to avoid the truck. The truck then explodes and sets houses on fire. Chromastone transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast absorbs the fire. "I thought you where with Antonio?!" Heatblast says. " We broke up. Now I want Muscles." Sunn y says. "You mean Kevin?!" Heatblast says. "He can't know I'm not Miss Perfect Princess!" Sunny shouts. "Stop with the nick names!" Heatblast shouts. "I don't want to hurt you Sunny. Just give up." Heatblast says. "Never!" Sunny fires a huge blast of mana at Heatblast. "I can't manage to hit her! I need something fast like XLR8 or Fasttrack!" Heatblast transforms "Insectaroo! A new alien! Lets see what this thing can do!" Insectaroo shouts. Sunny fire hundreds off balls of mana at Insectaroo. Insectaroo dodges and jumps up high into the air. Sunny creates a shield on mana around her and shouts "Where are you!" Insectaroo hops onto her ball of mana and punches it rapidly with his boxing glove like hands. The shield of mana burst. Insectaroo wraps his tail around Sunny and sprays sticky goo from his mouth around her."Now you can't get away!" Insectaroo calls Grandma Verdona and tells her that he has Sunny. Gwen is awake and gets back to Earth with Verdona. "Here she is Grandma." Insectaroo says. "Hello Ben! I have to make this quick. I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm very disappointed in you Sunny!" Grandma Verdona says. "But Grandma!" Sunny shouts. "No buts besides yours that will be in your room grounded for a month!" Verdona says. "No!" Sunny shouts as they fly away. "Ben where is Kevin!" Gwen says. Ben and Gwen walk over to Kevin's car. Kevin is snoring. Ben looks in the back seat and a homeless man is asleep! "Get out!" Ben shouts. "Or what!" the homeless guy says. "Ghostfreak!" Ghostfreak scares the homeless man away. Kevin then wakes up to see Ghostfreak. Kevin screams. "What a baby!" Ghostfreak says. "Shut up Tennyson!" Kevin says. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Verdona Tennyson Villians *Sunny *Homeless Man Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Chromastone *Heatblast *Insectaroo *Ghostfreak Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes